


Day 1

by xSafronx



Category: jakexandrew - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSafronx/pseuds/xSafronx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of whatever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1

Ah welp, the first day aka New Years Day, um well, for this since it is after all the first day of this year. I want to say, happy 5 years to us, and as a forewarning, this big series/challenge thing i am doing...it will get emotional, stupid and romantic, i hope you don't think i always feel this way or that or whatever, but just to let you know, this will i guess be like a bit of a diary?? Yet not fully since i may type out a small story either finished or half-finished, it's just something i hope i get to show you at the end of this year, and i can't believe i'm off topic yet i will tell you this, I'm glad to have you for another year. 

Anyway, uh happy 5 years to you and I, we've known each other my gawd through the web for that length of years...anyway, i uh hope you enjoy these strange works of my mind at the time or day i type it out and since this is the first day and it is really late, it will be short. Ah right, letting you know, these will also either be very long or very short...but this will be the biggest typing challenge i have ever done, and all with the thought of you reading them is what's keeping me trucking. 

<3 thank you for being there...through all the past and hopefully through this year...love you...very much <3

~Andy ;3


End file.
